With Love, Your Stalker
by FastForward
Summary: Naruto has taken to stalking his best friend Sakura, because he is in love with her. She likes someone else, which is what leads him to this new hobby. Then again, Naruto's got a stalker of his own, and getting rid of him seems to be more trouble than it's worth. SasuNaru


**A/N: Woo! It's been a while! I love procrastinating, yes I do |D Anyway, here's my oldest piece from the other site I'm on... Figured I'd go oldest to newest. Only posting the ones I can, some are too much for to edit. Editted some stuff out of this one, so if it's choppy, that's why. Anywho, enjoy? :)**

**Disclaimer: Did you know that Kishimoto Masashi forgets Kiba exists if no one mentions him? Animal cruelty right there! I should report him... For Kiba's sake, of course... no ulterior motive at all...**

* * *

**With Love, Your Stalker.**

Naruto Uzumaki was a very respectable man. He was CEO of one of the largest and most prosperous companies in the United States, was on a first-name basis with the Secretary of Defence, and was often seen having lunch with various high ranking officials from other countries, including the Japanese Emperor, and the Canadian Prime Minister.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was a sought after man, the perfect husband, someone girls wanted to bring home to meet their parents. The only problem was: his best friend.

Sakura Haruno had grown up with Naruto, the two of them practically joined at the hip. She was the Vice-President of Naruto's company, and also his screener. That was what most of the girls who tried to get with Naruto called her. "The Screener." It was because anyone who wanted to get to Naruto had to go through her, first. She wouldn't let just _anyone_ date Naruto Uzumaki.

No, they had to have a good background, no record, needed to be decently pretty and photogenic, had to be fairly well-off so that they weren't _only_ after his money, and could _not_, under any circumstances, try to change Naruto in any way, shape or form. Oh, and they couldn't try to get Sakura out of the picture, because she knew people, and if her friendship with Naruto was _ever_ jeopardized, the girl responsible would _also_ know these people Sakura did, but not in the same way. They would learn the hard way that you do _not_ cross Sakura Haruno!

But apart from that, Naruto was easily available.

The only problem apart from going through Sakura was... well—_Sakura_. Naruto had never been interested in anyone but the pink-haired girl. He went out a few times with the girls who managed to get Sakura's approval, but they just couldn't compare to her. She was the perfect woman, and the only one for him. He just needed to find the right time to _tell_ her.

Of course sometimes _waiting_ to tell the person you love that you love them can lead to some pretty dire consequences. Like, oh, say for example, the head of security, Sai Baikan, asking her to dinner. And a movie. _And a sleepover!_

Naruto was _so_ mad! All this time spent working up the courage to tell his best friend of twenty years that he loved her, only to have her snatched away by the very person who was meant to be _protecting_ Naruto! _Stealing the girl of his dreams wasn't exactly protecting!_

_Oh, he is __**so**__ getting a pay-cut,_ Naruto thought with a glare as he hid in the bushes across the street from Sakura's house, binoculars in hand. Hey, it was fair, all right! Sakura always looked out for him, so he was just... looking out for her. That was _it_.

Naruto glared through the binoculars as he watched Sai and Sakura talk on the couch, both smiling and laughing on occasion. The rosette took a sip of her wine before putting it back on the coffee table. Sai brushed a few locks of pink hair behind her ear, and Naruto's grip tightened on the binoculars. She was _his_, dammit! Twenty years of friendship, and for what? So a stupid security guard could snatch her out from under his nose?!

"Anything good on?"

Naruto jumped a mile high, dropping the binoculars and whipping around. A man was crouched down behind him, leaning one elbow against his thigh and resting his chin against a closed fist, the other hand posed lazily on his other leg. The blond felt sweat forming on his brow as the man stared past him at the two Naruto had been watching.

"Who-who are you?" The blond was almost scared to find out the answer.

"Hm?" He turned dark, almond-shaped eyes towards Naruto, and shrugged. "Nobody important."

"You're not stalking Sakura, are you?" Naruto glared at him. That was _all_ he needed. _More_ competition.

"Who, bubblegum-head? No." The man looked back at the window, seemingly bored. "I'll leave the stalking of that chick to you."

"I'm not stalking her!" Naruto insisted rather loudly, turning beet red.

"Sure. So you're not hiding out in the bushes across the street from her house with binoculars," the man said dryly.

"I _happen_ to be looking out for her!" Naruto huffed.

"You call it looking out for, I call it stalking. Same shit, different pile."

Naruto gave the man an annoyed look, which the other ignored completely, keeping his eyes on the couple inside. The blond took this time to examine the other man. It was hard to see him in the darkness, seeing as how Naruto had purposefully chosen an area with no streetlights. All he could see in the dim lighting was that the man had an unusual hairstyle, and his hair somewhere between brown and black. His eyes were dark, and his skin incredibly pale against his dark jacket and pants.

Sniffing, Naruto turned back to the window, picking up his binoculars and pouting when he noticed they were broken. Damn, now he had to buy new ones. It wasn't that he couldn't afford it or anything, it just meant any time he spent away from Sakura, she could be in danger.

A pair of binoculars suddenly appeared in his line of sight, Naruto turning to cock an eyebrow at the man seated a little behind him.

"I don't need 'em anymore."

"Um—thanks." Naruto took them and went back to stalking—er, staring... watching? Looking out for!

"So—how come you're here with binoculars if you're not stalking?"

"I didn't say I wasn't stalking, I said I wasn't stalking _her_," the man replied in a bored fashion. "I'm not into women, too whiny."

"Oh." Naruto focussed the binoculars a little more. "So you're stalking Sai?"

"Why would I give you my binoculars if I was stalking him?"

"Well, who _are_ you stalking, then?"

"You're not very bright, are you?"

"Well," Naruto pulled the binoculars away from his face, rubbing his eyes, "if you're not stalking Sakura, and you're not stalking Sai, there isn't anyone else in this particular location to stalk except for me."

"Hence why I don't need the binoculars anymore, since I'm sitting right next to you."

"Hm." Naruto went back to using the binoculars. "I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah. This is more ideal, anyway. You were too hard to see from that far away considering you're crouched in the dark."

"Hm," Naruto agreed.

It _was_ hard to see people when it was too dark; it was much easier wh—_**What the fuck did he just say?!**_

Naruto jumped to his feet, lurching away from the dark-haired man with eyes as wide as saucers. The other hadn't moved from his crouched position, merely turning his head to look over at Naruto in a bored fashion.

"I was wondering how long it would take for it to catch up." The man stood, flicking a leaf off his jacket.

"You're just joking, right?" Naruto paled. "You're yanking my chain."

"Sure," the other said dryly. "I'm not going to hurt you or kill you, don't worry."

"That's probably what _all_ stalkers say!" Naruto accused, pointing one finger at the other man.

"_You're_ a stalker," the man reminded him. "Are _you_ planning on hurting _her_?" He jerked his head in the direction of Sakura's house.

"No," Naruto admitted weakly.

"Then it looks like you have to believe me." He turned towards the girl's house as he crouched down with a low groan. He sniffed once as he let his arms rest loosely on his thighs, still looking at the house. Naruto was still staring at him. "You might want to duck."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the house as well and hastily fell onto his ass, wincing in pain and dropping the binoculars as the bushes around him rustled a little.

"Naruto?"

_Oh no!_ The blond's eyes widened.

"She saw you, it's too late to pretend you're not here," the man said calmly.

"Stand up and say it was you," Naruto hissed as the rosette called his name again, coming closer.

"I don't have blond hair."

"It's too dark for her to be sure it was blond! Come on! You're my stalker, right?! Do this for me!"

"But then she'll think I'm stalking her. Which I'm not. It's your fault for not giving her some privacy."

"Naruto?"

"Asshole!" Naruto hissed before leaping to his feet, Sakura only a few steps away. "Ah! Sakura! What a surprise to see you!" He laughed loudly, one hand behind his head as the other clenched into a fist as his side.

"What were you doing down there?"

"Down—down there? Wh-what was I—? Oh, no, no, no. I just dropped my, uh..." He heard a jingle and looked down at his feet, seeing his keys beside his left foot. When the hell had the guy gotten his keys?! Oh well, he was saving his butt. "My keys!" He bent down, grabbing them and waving them about in front of himself. "I'm so clumsy! I was swinging them around and they just, whoop!" He threw them a little to the left. "They flew _right_ out of my hand."

"Right," Sakura said slowly as Naruto bent down to pick up his keys again. "Naruto, are you feeling okay?"

"What? Of course, I'm fine!" he insisted, straightening. "I just needed some fresh air." He inhaled deeply. "Ah, air. Gotta love it. Wha–what are _you_ doing here? Well, I mean, not _here_ here since, ha, that's your house. Oh, your house, I didn't even notice I was near it." He laughed loudly again. "Just out for a walk, too, then, huh? Well, that's nice. Air's good for you. Anyway, I've gotten enough air from here, I'm heading out to get more air somewhere else. Bye!"

He turned and ran as fast as he could back towards his house. He ignored whether or not Sai had been behind Sakura and had heard his embarrassing word-vomit. He ignored whether or not that man was following him. He really didn't give a shit. He just wanted to go home and pretend this whole night had never happened.

* * *

"Back again, huh?"

Naruto lowered his new binoculars, an annoyed look crossing his face before his eyes slowly shifted to the left to look at the same man he'd been seeing for the last six nights.

Every night, Naruto came to spy on Sai and Sakura, and every night, that weird man showed up. Naruto didn't even choose the same spot, but the other _still_ found him.

The blond had learned pretty early on that the guy was harmless. He didn't do much more than sit behind him and say stupid things. He was by far the _worst_ stalker _ever_!

"How much do I have to pay you to make you go away?" Naruto grumbled, looking back through the binoculars.

"I'm a stalker. We don't want money."

"Uh huh," Naruto said sceptically. "So, Mr. Stalker, I hardly count you as a _real_ stalker, since you've stalked me for a total of six days, and have approached me each time. I'd call you more of an acquaintance."

"Mm, no." The man took a sip of coffee from his travel mug. "I've been stalking you for three years."

"Uh huh," Naruto said disbelievingly.

"It's true. Three years, five months, four days and eight hours."

"What, no minutes?"

"Hm. Twelve or thirteen."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Lately, he found himself paying more attention to his stalker than to what Sai and Sakura were doing.

"So why the sudden appearance?"

"I don't know." The man shrugged, bringing his travel mug up to his lips again. "Seemed like a good idea at the time." He took a sip. "And hey, now we actually have conversations, so it was worth it."

"Right. Conversations which mostly consist of me asking you to stop bothering me, and you refusing."

"I take what I can get."

"You're really annoying, you know that?"

"Thanks."

Naruto sighed, bowing his head before turning to look at the other man. He still wasn't entirely sure what he looked like, since he was always hidden in darkness, but from what Naruto could tell, he was pretty good-looking. He'd be the type of guy who would have tons of girls after him, but as he often reminded Naruto, he was gay, so...

"Why me?"

"Hm?" the man asked, a pocky dangling from between his lips. The guy was turning these nights in the bushes into a picnic.

"You said you stalk me, right?"

"I _do_ stalk you, why is that so hard to believe?" the man growled. "There's no 'you say,' there only _is_. I stalk you. End of story."

"Fine, fine. You stalk me." Naruto rolled his eyes. What an ass. "So why me? Is it the money?"

"No, I've got enough of my own," he said, fishing another pocky out of the box he held.

"Looks?"

"I've seen better."

Naruto glared at him, but it seemed to have been lost in the darkness—or the other ignored it.

"Position in society?"

"That stuff doesn't interest me."

"Well, what, then? Stalker or not, it's not like you know my personality or anything."

"Actually, you're wrong. I know you very well," the man corrected. "I was mostly drawn to you because of your aura, though."

"My aura," Naruto said slowly.

"Yes. You happen to emanate a happy and kind aura that makes people want to get closer to you. Then, slowly, I learned what kind of person you were, and I've liked you ever since."

"Right."

"And you obviously like me, too."

"What?!" Naruto exploded. "What the fuck makes you think that?!"

The man pointed past Naruto at the house. "They've been gone for ten minutes."

Naruto jerked back around and cursed. All the lights were off, and Sai's car was gone. "Great, now I'll _never_ find them." He sighed and stood, rubbing the back of his head.

"Going home, then?" The man sounded pleased.

"Yes." Naruto glared at him. "Bye."

"See you tomorrow," came the mocking remark from behind him. Naruto ignored him and headed for his car.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat at the bar of his favourite pub, nursing his second Corona and sighing deeply every few minutes. Normally, at this hour, he would be parked outside Sakura's house, watching her and Sai be all cuddly, but there was no point anymore. Sakura had informed him today at work that she and Sai were now dating.

"Is that all right?" she'd asked him, concerned with the expression on his face.

He'd assured her it was fine, and had congratulated her on such an awesome catch. He'd then told her that if Sai hurt her in any way, to let him know, and he would deal with it.

And so now, here he was, at the bar, drowning his woes—well, sort of. He was also a little sad that he'd never see his so-called stalker again, because honestly, seeing him for the last two weeks every day had made him kind of used to it. Not seeing him today felt a little weird.

_Nothing I can do about it,_ Naruto sighed. _Guess he'll have to find someone else to annoy for a few hours every night._

Sighing once more, he paid the bartender and headed for the bathroom to relieve himself before heading out. He pushed open the swinging door and did his business at one of the urinals before turning towards the sink and washing his hands. He was finishing up when the bathroom door opened and he looked up into the mirror, the lights dim, even in the bathroom.

The sight that greeted him startled him, and he turned to look at the man he'd been seeing for the last couple of weeks. His "stalker." He was standing in the bathroom, a smirk barely visible on his lips in the darkness.

Naruto was stunned. "You found me."

"Of course I did. I told you, I'm your stalker. I'd be a pretty shitty stalker if I didn't know where you were."

The blond clenched his fists as he stared at the man in front of him. He wasn't gay or anything, but he was hurting, bad, and this guy was—he was _here_...

"If you're _really_ a stalker... then how about you act more like one."

The raven-haired man took that for exactly what it was: an invitation. He took two steps and was in Naruto's personal space, threading one hand through his hair before pressing his lips hungrily against the blond's. Naruto was knocked off-balance, falling back against the counter while the other plundered his mouth.

_Well, he's a good kisser, at least,_ Naruto thought, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the older man's neck—well, he _assumed_ he was older. _This really isn't as unpleasant as I thought it would be..._

The raven turned them around, still kissing Naruto almost desperately while pushing him backwards towards the stalls and forcing him into one. Naruto fell onto the toilet seat as the other closed and locked the stall door before ripping open Naruto's button-down shirt. A few buttons came loose, bouncing away across the tiled floor, but neither men paid them any attention. The raven licked the left side of Naruto's neck before biting it, hard. Naruto winced, a hiss escaping from between his teeth, but he didn't tell him to stop, so the other didn't.

He licked and kissed his way down honey-coloured skin, pale hands pushing the blond's shirt open further and resting on the blond's sides. As the other man shifted and moved his lips lower, his hands went to rub at Naruto's thighs before reaching for his belt-buckle.

"No, wait—"

"No. No waiting," the raven growled as he undid the belt and unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper.

"What if someone comes in?" Naruto hissed.

He was looking down at a smirking face as his boxers were pulled down to expose him.

"I guess you'll just have to be quiet."

Naruto's breath hitched at the man's next action. He covered his mouth with both hands as he watched the other work, but it didn't stop a moan from escaping his throat. Fuck, this guy was _good_! Naruto was already at full attention!

With another smirk, the raven-haired man continued to work, and a strangled cry escaped from Naruto's mouth as both hands moved to thread into the other's dark hair. His skin felt flushed, and he was starting to pant. He'd never gotten such good head before, and he found himself unable to hold back his groans when everything the man did sent jolts of pleasure racing up his spine.

"Fuck." Naruto threw his head back, tightening his hold in the raven locks as his hips jerked slightly, but two strong hands held them down.

He was really close, but he wasn't sure how he felt about releasing into another man's mouth. His brain was too jumbled to really dwell on it for long. His fingers tightened in the raven locks as his breathing quickened, and without warning, he released with a cry into the other man's waiting mouth.

The raven swallowed every drop before tucking him back into his pants. He then leaned up and kissed Naruto lazily as he buttoned up the blond's trousers. He rolled his tongue over Naruto's, letting him taste himself for a few seconds before standing, grabbing Naruto's arm, and hauling him up.

"Where are we going?" the blonde asked dazedly as he was dragged through the bar and out the door.

"Back to your house."

Naruto didn't know why, but he didn't argue. He just followed as the other led him towards the blond's own car, Naruto unlocking the doors and the two of them getting in. They rode in silence towards the blond's place, and Naruto would look over every now and then to catch a better look of his stalker in the street lights. The only thing his eyes ended up focussing on was the very obvious erection the other had.

He pulled up to the large front gates of his house, his guard waving at him before granting him access, eying his passenger suspiciously. Naruto said nothing about the raven, driving up to the garage and parking the car. Checking the time, he sighed, relieved, as it was past eight and his staff always went home around eight.

No one was going to know about this crazy night he was about to have. Heck, no one would _believe_ it. Even _he_ didn't believe it!

"Are we heading for a bed, or did you just want to do this in the car?"

The other's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he unbuckled his seatbelt, exiting the car and leading the way inside. He walked slowly through his house and towards his bedroom, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

Was he really _so_ depressed that he was going gay? Well, no, just because he slept with a man _one_ time, that didn't mean he was gay, or even bi-sexual. Attending one flight class didn't make you a pilot any more than standing in a chicken coop made you a chicken. No, this was just a new experience. He would do this once, and that was that.

He pushed open his bedroom door and walked inside, pulling off his already partly removed shirt and throwing it into the hamper. The door was shut behind him and he turned, watching the other slowly unbutton his own shirt.

"Oh, so you _do_ know how buttons work," Naruto teased to mask his nervousness. "I was wondering since, you know, you destroyed my shirt."

"I was impatient." The shirt slid off deliciously pale shoulders as the raven's eyes travelled up and down Naruto's body. "Do you want to undress yourself, or should I?"

Naruto was suddenly very glad he hadn't turned on his light. It was harder to see the blush he sported in the dark. What _did_ he want?

"I'll do it," he blurted out quickly when he noticed the other about to speak. It would be weird if the other stripped him, wouldn't it? Best to just do it himself.

He kicked off his shoes and yanked off his socks before pulling his belt off and removing his pants, standing awkwardly by the bed in his boxers.

"Hot," the other said dryly at Naruto's lack of ability to take clothes off sexily. He removed his own pants, his socks and shoes already in a small pile with his shirt. The pants joined them, and then the boxers, leaving him completely naked in front of Naruto. He smirked as he noticed the blond swallow hard, and then bent down, pulling lube and a condom out of the pocket of his pants.

He then moved towards Naruto, who backed up. When he was close to the bed, the raven pushed him back onto it, Naruto letting out a startled cry. Impatiently, pale hands grabbed the waistband of his boxers and yanked them off, smirking at the other's embarrassment.

"Natural blond. Sexy."

"Fuck you!" Naruto snapped.

"Oh, no, Naruto." The raven grinned. "Fuck _you_."

He climbed onto the bed, which effectively froze Naruto's retort in his lungs. He pushed the blond's legs so they bent at the knees, then spread them. The first thing he did after that was get the condom in place on himself before going for the lube.

"Since this is your first time with a man, I'll try and be gentle, but I can't make any promises. I've wanted this for three years, after all, so forgive me if I'm a little impatient." He smirked.

"Maybe this _isn't_ my first time with a man." Naruto sniffed, insulted, and tried not to look as nervous as he felt.

"I'm your stalker, Naruto. Don't bother lying." He made his first move and Naruto grunted, hitting the raven's arm.

"That fucking hurt, you prick!"

"Stop being a baby or I'll tie you up and you'll see just how much of a stalker I _really_ am."

Naruto paled and that shut him up pretty fast.

So, the stalker continued, watching Naruto intently.

"Try and relax, it'll hurt less," he informed him. Once he felt Naruto was relaxed enough, he proceeded, which earned him a grunt from the blond.

"Hurt?"

"No. Feels weird," he admitted.

"It'll pass." The stalker continued and Naruto hissed, clenching the sheets.

"_That_ hurt."

"Sorry." Well, he wasn't _too_ sorry, or he'd have stopped what he was doing. But he didn't, he just waited for Naruto to adjust before continuing.

Once the man's eyes flickered downward to see the blond's manhood standing at attention once more, it seemed like his patience had run out because he flipped Naruto onto his stomach and draped himself along his back.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Shame. I am." They both knew Naruto was just being stubborn. If this stalker knew Naruto half as much as he claimed, he'd have known that if Naruto truly wasn't ready, he would have sounded more pathetic.

Slowly—or, as slowly as he seemed to be able to—he pushed in, pausing to let Naruto adjust once he was fully inside.

"Move." Naruto panted into his pillow, both fists gripping the sheets tightly up by his head.

"With pleasure." Bracing himself on his hands, located on either side of Naruto's body, the raven started rolling his hips, gently at first, and then picking up the pace, pounding in harder.

Naruto let out a grunt each time, but he could tell that wasn't what his stalker wanted to hear, because the other let out an annoyed growl before shifting ever so slightly. He continued to do so until Naruto's eyes widened, his shoulders tensed and a startled sound escaped his throat.

"Right there?" the raven whispered breathlessly into Naruto's ear before licking the shell.

"Shit... Oh shit!" Naruto's fists tightened in the sheets, and the raven made sure to keep the same angle, the blond's grunts slowly turning into moans and cries of pleasure.

"Fuck... Fuck!" Naruto bit out, grinding his forehead into his pillow.

The stalker panted while he continued to move, sweat matting his hair to his forehead, breathing harsh against Naruto's ear before he spoke.

"You don't love me, yet," he panted into the blond's ear, his lips brushing against the other's skin. "But you will."

Naruto didn't even know how to reply to that, so he said nothing and just moaned.

Abruptly, the other rolled Naruto onto his side, repositioning him accordingly and continuing, which seemed to be a good angle for him because the blond's screams grew in pitch. He clawed at his sheets, biting down hard enough to tear them.

"Touch yourself," the raven ordered. "You know you want to, so do it."

Naruto's pride refused to let him do it, but the more the other worked on him, the harder it became to resist. He struggled valiantly to keep himself in check, to not do what—fuck! _Screw my pride!_ Naruto's hand shifted down to obey the other's command. It didn't take long for him to finish again.

He panted hard, gripping the sheets again and letting out small grunts of slight pain when the other continued to move.

"I can't... I can't... anymore," he panted.

The raven didn't answer. He just sped up again and a few minutes later, he bit into Naruto's thigh while releasing. The blond winced, but said nothing, he was still a little too high on what had just happened. It was odd, though, because he could hear the other panting things under his breath. The gist of it sounded like he just couldn't believe he'd fucked the person he was in love with.

It took him a while to pull away from Naruto, rolling onto his back and breathing hard, sweat covering his entire body. Naruto stayed on his side, his back still to his stalker.

"That... it was... pretty good..." Naruto mumbled, feeling somewhat awkward.

"I'm glad you approve." With a grunt, he stood, and headed for Naruto's bathroom, obviously to get rid of the condom. He returned a few minutes later, lying down again and curling up against the blond's back. His breathing evened out, and soon, he was asleep.

Naruto lay awake in bed for a few more minutes before also falling into slumber, not bothering to clean up or move away from his stalker.

* * *

"Naruto!"

"What?" The blond looked up, annoyed. Sakura glared, her arms crossed as she tapped one foot against the ground.

"I was talking."

"I heard you," he muttered, rubbing his head.

He'd woken up in the morning to find his stalker gone, his alarm set, his clothes laid out, and a bottle of Tylenol on his night table with a glass of water. And he was thankful, because even now, five hours and three Tylenols later, his ass was _killing_ him! Sure, it had felt awesome the night before, but now, it just sucked.

And his ass wasn't the only thing that hurt.

His heart clenched as he thought about the night before. Had he just been used? It was obvious he loved someone who didn't love him, so he was an easy target. Fuck, he was so stupid.

_Who cares? What's done is done._ He sighed, raking one hand through his blond locks.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Sakura sighed, exasperated. "Sai is your head of security, he's not just going to leave to take me out to lunch without your permission."

"I have somewhere to be downtown in twenty minutes. If there's a replacement for him, he can go."

"Oh, well, the person below him is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Never heard of him."

"He's been here for three years. You _hired_ him." Sakura rolled her eyes. "You've just always been dealing with Sai, so I usually ended up with Sasuke. He's cute, but has a bit of an attitude. Good at his job, though."

"Well, if he's usually with you, it's fine. Sai can go." He waved his hand dismissively, looking back down at his paperwork.

Sakura squealed and hugged him tightly, thanking him before heading for the door, then pausing. "Oh, yeah. Hinata wanted me to tell you that you got flowers and chocolates again."

"Throw them out, like always," he mumbled, using the end of his pen to scratch his head.

"Well, I would have said that myself, but we were concerned when we saw one set with a card that said 'with love, your stalker' on it."

The blond's head snapped up. "Bring those to me." He stood.

"Should we let the police know?" Sakura asked, even _more_ concerned, now.

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's a friend joking around."

"Okay." Sakura frowned. "If you were in trouble, you'd tell me, right?"

"Of course. I swear, it's from a friend." Naruto smiled reassuringly.

"Okay..." She eyed him suspiciously. "I'll have Hinata bring them up." The door closed.

The blond sat back down, biting his thumb. What did this _mean_? Was he going to keep stalking him? If so, why had he left before Naruto woke up? Did he _like_ Naruto? More importantly: did Naruto like _him_? He wasn't sure how he felt, to be honest, but he _definitely_ hadn't disliked it.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" A quiet voice and a tentative knock.

"Yes, come in, Hinata." He stood again as she opened the door, putting the flowers, chocolates and card on his desk. "Thank you." He smiled at her and she smiled back shyly before leaving.

Naruto pulled open the chocolate box, inspecting them before taking one and popping it into his mouth. He chewed it slowly as he grabbed the card, looking at the neat writing before opening it.

_Thanks for last night. I look forward to many more. With love, your stalker. PS: You have a __**really**__ nice ass._

Naruto throttled the blush trying to creep up his neck and crumpled the card before throwing it out, then thought better of it and put it into his coat pocket. If someone went through his garbage, he didn't need the press knowing about this.

He quickly started gathering his things for his meeting downtown, trying to keep his mind off his stalker while he threw a few things into his briefcase. He was closing it when Hinata knocked on his door again.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha is here to escort you."

"Thank you, he can come in, I'm almost ready." Naruto turned to pick up his laptop bag and when he turned back towards his door, he almost dropped it.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" Naruto demanded, wide-eyed. Because standing in front of him, smirking, was none other than his stalker.

"I'm working."

"What do you _mean_, you're 'working'?!' Naruto hissed. Was he there to blackmail him?

"I mean I'll be your escort today." The man before him opened his suit jacket and pushed it back to show the gun attached to his waist. Naruto paled.

"Y-You're—_you're_ Sasuke Uchiha?!"

Another smile and a nod. "I told you that I've been your stalker for three years. It's easy to watch your boss when it's your job. Especially if your rank is one below the head of security."

_Oh. My. God._ Naruto didn't even know what to say. What should he do? One of his own _security_ was his _stalker_!

"Mr. Uzumaki." Hinata knocked on the door. "Sir, you're going to be late."

"Ah, right. Thank you." Naruto rushed to the door Sasuke was standing in front of and glared as he grabbed the handle. "Let's get a few things clear, Mr. Uchiha. First, when we're at work, I'm your boss. Do not act high and mighty, and do _not_ touch me for any reason other than to do your job. Let's keep our working life and personal life separate."

"Understood, sir." He saw Sasuke smirking, but his gaze was elsewhere. Naruto turned to follow it, and realized he could clearly see the chocolates and flowers on his desk. That, and he also realized, after the fact, that he hadn't told Sasuke straight out this wasn't going to continue. Dammit... This was harder than he'd thought.

"Let's go," he muttered.

As they were leaving the office, Sasuke brushed his hand across Naruto's ass and insisted there had been some kind of fluff on it when Naruto rounded on him and practically exploded, going beet red.

Naruto was starting to wonder what, exactly, he'd gotten himself into.

_Well,_ he thought with a sigh as he got into his car, Sasuke getting in beside him. _At least the sex is good._

He smiled privately to himself. Sasuke didn't need to know that.

**END.**


End file.
